Hellstorm
by Forever-Frayd
Summary: In the wastes of planet Earth are buried relics long forgotten. After the battle for Project Purity, with the Brotherhood spread thin and Super Mutants growing stronger, a new faction enters the fray. FalloutxWarhammer40k
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Fallout 3 is property of Bethesda and Warhammer is property of Games Workshop.**_

_**Please note that very few characters of 'cannon' origin will be in this story. The Lone Wanderer may or may not make an appearance, they will be mentioned however. This story takes place after the battle at Project Purity. Please Read and review. Anonymous reviews are welcomed so long as it's not flaming. R&R and enjoy!**_

**_The Blood Ravens are property of Games Workshop and relic. Aramus (c) to Chris Roberson and credit will be given as characters appear. For the Blood Ravens this takes place after the near destruction of their recruiting grounds. Any event referanced will be from Relic's game "DAWN of WAR II"_**

_**~Forever-Frayd**_

Prologue:

War never changes. That statement is both a contradiction and a truth. War is a forever changing condition the world suffers through it's ages. In a manner of speaking it changes, the form it takes, the tactics that evolved themselves to fit more efficient or brutal methods of killing, this is the contradiction. However, war will always exist, war will always harm those who fight for the very thing spawned by the absence of said war, and war shall always be the second half of an endless cycle to preserve the existence of peace. This, is the truth in the statement.

Even as the sun hid itself beyond the horizon of Joshua Keir's view, even as the stars revealed themselves, he could see the battles the coming weeks would bring. See the lasers, the artillery, the empty casings of bullets shot with one purpose. Death. Walking down one of the new battlements added to the Citadel he listened to the clanking of his power armor on the grating. The sound of metal hitting metal as his helmet bounced at his side. The soft hum of the laser rifle strapped to his back.

"This is Paladin Keir, northeast battlement secure, no movement," he reported as he removed his helmet from his belt and put it on over his head. The night vision activating as soon as the UV sensors recognized the absence of the sun.

"_Roger Paladin Keir, continue your shift and make sure the unit stays up and alert, because of the doc's kid the Enclave has a new interest in the area…_"

"Noted, continuing watch…" Josh often times grew tired of nightwatch, and had his unit not suffered the casualties they had, they might have still been fighting on the front line. But the pure and simple fact of the matter was that they needed to defend the Citadel and, with no re-enforcements coming, they had to make sure the units that ventured into the wasteland had the ability to come home.

"Paladin Keir, we have movement. Calculated but heavy, looks like the Enclave is trying a new approach. Verified demon armor, Northwest battlement. Engage?"

Keir turned and reached around for his laser rifle, enjoying the feel of it's weight in his hands as he ran to the battlement he had been at a moment before "This is Paladin Keir, I need lights in the sky!"

As he gave the order a series of flares flew into the air, lighting the area around the Citadel in a reddish light. Which glinted off of the armor of the Enclave soldiers in a way that only added to the ferocious look of their Mark II armors.

"Engage! Engage!" he snapped his rifle up and fired a beam through the helmet of on soldier, only to have the body pushed away and replaced with one that could still move "fire only when given a chance! Do not use up a shot if you don't have the bastards in your sights!" They were about to be in for a very long night…

"Coming out of warp now Captain, in three, two, one…" the serf in front of the command dais reported with practiced ease.

As space rematerialized around them, Captain Aramus of the Blood Ravens 5th company stared at the barren wasteland that was the planet called 'Earth'. The co-ordinates they had followed were hoped by the Chapter Master to have been co-ordinates to a planet with either chapter relics, or even a new recruiting ground. However, it seemed as if there was little life on this planet.

"Do a life scan on the planet," Aramus crossed his arms, taking his hand off of the hilt of his powersword.

"Yes sir…Captain initial scans show a dramatically decreased population count," the serf reported "from it's hive status it is now a wasteland,"

"In numbers?"

"From approximately seven billion, the population is now somewhere in the millions, if that,"

Aramus scowled and turned, walking to the door before stopping "Call all Sergeants to the briefing room, there is a new matter that must be discussed,"

"So, that is our situation," Aramus concluded "I am going to send tenth squad down to investigate the, as of three hours ago, most active area of this wasteland, they are to report any and all activity."

"You got it Captain, the Tenth and I will go down and get a better understanding of the situation," Cyrus, the scout sergeant, nodded.

"Good, if there are any relics down there, we need to obtain them and return to Chapter space," Aramus nodded "Emperor be with you,"

"Always Captain,"

Josh did a quick headcount. He had lost two more men, but thankfully that's all he had lost. With Liberty Prime defending Project Purity, they were left severely underpowered. The few squads that were left in the Citadel and not out fighting had gotten good at defending their territory, but something needed to change. The Brotherhood did it's best with what it had, but it's best was quickly becoming not enough.

"Paladin Keir, we have incoming from the sky, a streak of light appeared and then slammed into the DC wastes, out by GNR," a report came in "be prepared for more targets within the next few hours!"

"Roger…lets see what happens," Josh sighed and replaced the microfusion cells in his laser rifle as he watched his men scavenging through the Enclave bodies for anything useful "lets just see what happens…"

**_Authors note: Chapter 1 will be longer, this was written as of course an intro, and to see who was interested. If you liked it, review and let me know ^_^ _**


	2. Planetside

_**The Amazing Chicken Diner: Thanks, its good to know that someone has faith in me. I love Fallout and Warhammer 40k, and as a natural tendency I try to remain faithful to fluff and events that have already occurred. I am making some progress on Fallout 3 again, but I haven't gotten to Broken Steel yet, unfortunantly…**_

_**Knolden: Like I said for tAcd, it means a lot to know that you have faith in what I'm trying to do. The Chapters that will be put up will most likely be far and in between, thanks to things like work, but I'm putting a lot of time into making this worth reading.**_

_**Authors Note: Cyrus is © to Relic/Games Workshop. From here on in, rating will very. If the change is significant I will state the change. Just letting you know.**_

_**I would also like to state again that nothing in here is cannon in any way shape or form aside from some character names.**_

_**Read and Review, and enjoy =]**_

Chapter 1: Planetside

**Cyrus looked out** over the barren wasteland they had landed in. To the north there was nothing significant to be seen for miles. To their east there were the remains of bombed out buildings and the remains of bridges long since unusable. To the west it was as if staring into a mirror. That's when Cyrus turned around and looked into the cityscape they had crashed on the outskirts of.

"Sergeant, we have a radio signal!" a scout reported "playing on frequency nine…"

Cyrus nodded and tapped his vox unit and listened to the broadcast his scout was talking about.

"_People of the Capital Wasteland, it is I, Three Dog, your ruler! Hear me and obey!... Oh, sorry. That's that OTHER radio station_!" Cyrus raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the city and tried to locate an area that would provide a good broadcasting range "_Children, I don't care if you've ignored __EVERY OTHER WORD__ that has come out of my mouth __IN THE PAST FIVE YEARS__, please, hear me now and believe: the __Enclave__ -and that includes their homecoming king, "__President John Henry Eden__" and his gorilla, __Colonel Augustus Autumn__- are __NOT__ here to help you! Wake up, children - the Enclave has a giant truck full of __brahmin__ and they've been spoonfeeding you the bullshit! These guys are schemers, crooks and killers! And the sooner you all realize that and stand up to their oppression, the better! And THAT, my friends, is fighting the Good Fight!"_

Cyrus caught sight of what looked like a spike coming out of the ground and nodiced the circular image of a broadcasting dish "_Until next time, this is Three Dog! __AOOOO!__ And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio! We're Radio Free Wasteland, and we're here... for you! Bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts. And now, some music."_

Cyrus pointed to the scout and drew a finger across his throat, telling the scout to stop the music that was coming through the vox speakers "Alright, we head for that."

Without wasting a moment the squad got on their feet and gripped their bolters, Cyrus picking up the sniper rifle he had brought with him, and began moving towards the monument. After a couple of hours stalking through the ruins they came across what looked like an Ogryn, but seemed either stupider than the Imperial Guard monsters or more brutal. Both seemed like a possibility.

Cyrus set up his sniper rifle and aranged the other four scouts with him into a position to rain the Emperor's holy fury onto the beasts. Sighting in on it's head Cyrus waws about to pull the trigger when he noticed humans sitting in a cage, some huddling together _Great, just what I need…_ he thought as he resighted on the thing's head. Taking a calm breath he pulled the trigger, washing the ground with crimson fluid.

Without hesitation the scouts opened up fire with their bolters, the thumps from their weapon's discharge catching their targets by surprise. Bolts ripped into the skin of the diseased looking giants and blew chunks of flesh from their bodies, but they fought on. A scout got too anxious and took a step from cover only to be killed by shots from a pair of assault rifles. Aiming again Cyrus pulled the trigger and grunted against the buck from the weapon, watching as bits of skull rained to the ground with whatever was left of the brain it once portected.

After the smoke settled and the orkish creatures were dead the squad moved themselves out of cover and towards the gore covered cage.

"Orion, open that Emperor damned cage!" Cyrus pointed to one of the scouts who nodded and went to do what he was told.

The huddled survivors looked at the seven foot tall scouts with a mix of relief and confusion "T-thanks, we thought we were goners…" one of them, a man, syelled to Cyrus, his gaze aimed at the ground more than anything else "if there's anything you need that we have…you can take it,"

"I only need information," Cyrus replied stepping forward "what is that, and how do we get there?" he pointed to the spike that was seemed as if it was scrapping the sky.

"That? That's the washington monument…as far as I know its an area infested with Super Mutants, but the Brotherhood has outposts all over the Capitol Wasteland so…they might have one there…" the man scratched his head.

"Super Mutants?"

The survivor pointed towards one of the bodies "Those things…uglie mother fuckers…I was part of a caravan with about…twelve or so other people…they killed most of us and took me, David and Anna…" he pointed to the two who still huddled together.

"Hmmm…" Cyrus reloaded his sniper rifle and examined the ruins "there will be more of them, leave if you wish but know that if you get in our way, we won't hesitate to remove you from our path,"

**Sentinal**** Sarah Lyons stood** from her kneeling position in front of the crater strewn corpse of a Super Mutant "Whatever did this must've been something to see…" she muttered to herself and looked at the other bodies.

"Sentinal, we have another one," Kodiac shouted and waved.

"Mutie?" Sarah asked working her way through the debris.

"You got it…" he stood and pointed "same as the first body we found in front of that cage, heads gone, no other damage done,"

"Who did this?...This isn't Enclave work they aren't THIS clean…and there were no other Brotherhood units in this area…" Sarah crossed her arms after stripping her laser rifle over her shoulder.

"Whoever they were, they let the survivors go…" Kodiac sighed and looked at the buildings.

Looking around she saw a broken body, rocks protruding from several places in it's chest as well as assault rifle damage "Whats this?..."

"I've found tracks ma'am," Knight Captain Gallows appeared from a higher story, most likely after tracking the possible falling distance and climbing up to see if there were more "I'd say this body belonged to a unit just like it, four more survived and moved on."

"Why would they leave their team mates body?" Sarah knelt down again and examined the damage. Any identification was missing and the weapon that the man must have used in the fire fight was gone as well "at least they took whatever would be useful to them…that proves they aren't stupid…"

"But the question is, is that a good thing?" Knight Captain Dusk asked, regrouping with the rest of the Lyons Pride.

"Depends on whether or not they're here to kill them, or us…" Sarah looked at the bodies.

**Aramus watched the screen** in front of him with interest. Images taken by the tenth squad showed a desolate wasteland, broken wastelanders, and large barbaric creatures described by Sergeant Cyrus as 'Super Mutants'. There was already enough information to warrant abandoning the reclamation of a planet, but it would take much much more to warrant abandoning the search for relics.

"Captain, incoming transmission from the planet surface, it's Sergeant Cyrus," a serf reported "audio only,"

"Patch it through to my com frequency,"

"As you wish my lord,"

"_Captain Aramus, I have an update for you,_"

"What is it Cyrus?"

"_While the planet is almost dead, there is wild life, though horribly mutated,_" Cyrus began "_Super Mutants seem to control large areas of the ruined city, known by apocolypse survivors as the D.C. Ruins. After scouting from a location known as the Washington monument I've spotted an area that seems to be heavily fortified and we are moving towards that location as we speak. Perhaps we can find what we came to find and leave,_"

"Perhaps Cyrus, do not be so hasty to leave hell, lest it follow you," Aramus nodded, his grip on the hilt of his sword increasing as he thought of the possible length of what could easily become a campaign "find a suitable location for an HQ drop,"

"_Understood Captain,_ _Emperor protects_,"

"Aye, he does indeed…" Aramus nodded and turned back to the view port, watching the planet carefully "keep an eye on Cyrus's position and the squads life signs, should anything significant change alert me at once, I will be in the chapel…"

"Yes my lord, as you command,"

Before he could leave a voice came from the doorway behind him.

"Do you believe it is a good idea to interact this closely with people who most likely do not remember or know of the Imperium?"

Aramus smiled at the marine now standing in the door "I believe that if there is a man who is willing to help, and if it helps us get closer to our objective then yes, I believe it is needed,"

"I can understand and agree with that Captain, however as I said this planet could have abandoned their belief in the Emperor long ago," the marine replied.

"Damion, the Blood Ravens are under strength as it is." Aramus began as he turned to face the Sergeant "and while the images of the three wastelanders can vouche for an absense of combat experience, this" he pointed to the image of the fortified building and the figures of armed guards "has lead me to the idea that there may yet be some militaricial worth on this planet,"

Damion nodded "I suppose you are right. Anything that could be of use should be used…"

"I have not lost my mind, nor have I grown too stubborn to force us to fight on our own," Aramus smiled and walked past Damion "we are Blood Ravens, not Imperial Fists. If anything can be done to gain the upper hand, then it shall be done," the door slid shut behind him.

"Indeed Brother-Captain…perhaps that is what should be done…" Damion thought about his Captains words and allowed himself a small smile "however, one good thing can turn into a million bad…"

"**These building don't** have an Imperial design to them at all…" Cyrus mused to himself. While he hadn't expected anything from this planet, it was not unusual for Imperial records to 'die' and disappear. If anything he had figured this sector of space had been taken by the Imperium in the great crusades and forgotten as it's use slowly became non existant.

"They're definently human though Sergeant," Orion huffed "though it looks as if they've seen better days…"

"Indeed they most likely have Orion…" Cyrus looked at the young scout and looked at the tattoo he had been given at birth on his home planet. It seemed to move with his muscles as if that's all the mark was, another muscle. The black and red working together to provide an all but ironic appearance against the red of his carapace armor.

He and Orion had been born on the same planet. The planet of Lyan V. A planet of tribes and beasts. Each tattoo was an identifying mark of the tribe one was born to and the qualities in which the psykers, known as seers, had predicted would become of a new born. The sleeker the marking the leaner, and more logical the man or woman it was on. The bolder and more sharp looking marks, the more powerful and headstrong they were. Of course that way of describing them was rudimentary at best. Each mark was given on the left side of the face, the side of the face where Cyrus had a close encounter with a Tyranid during his time in the death watch. Cyrus found himself frowning as he watched the mark move. It had never been completed. From time to time the seer would be unable to read the life of the child past a certain point. For Orion, not only did his mark transition to be bolder, but it ended abrubtly. Signifying a 'premature' death.

_Death takes those who are no longer permitted to live_ Cyrus thought as they neared a large gate _and no one is exempt from that_

"What about there Sergeant?" Orion asked kneeling on a pile of rocks and pointing to a trio of radio towers "we would have the high ground, our ability to communicate would be greatly enhanced, and we would need to use less resources,"

Cyrus thought about what the scout was saying and nodded "Agreed. _Darkest Dawn _this is Scout Sergeant Cyrus, we have found a suitable position for HQ drop, alert Captain Aramus and drop when you receive the signal from the drop beacon,"

"And so it begins," Orion smiled and looked over the ground they had just covered, looking at the faces of the other two scouts.

"Indeed it does," Cyrus nodded and watched a figure emerge and walk in the opposite direction "our job is not done, lets see who else is here…"


	3. First Contact

_**tAcd: The Broken Steel campaign is barely started, I've been taking my time and re-exploring a game that I haven't played in over six months. I don't plan on screwing up so, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you ;)**_

_**cszolee: **__**I figured that with two assault rifles firing on a scout that carapace armor would give. I am well aware that Marine's are more than capable of withstanding 5.56 mm rounds, it's just unreal that a scout squad would leave a battle completely unharmed against Super Mutants. As for the raiders, well it sort of has to happen. I personally hate it when characters in a story are about to go into some place to f—k sh-t up and suddenly in the next chapter it's all clear and nothing is shown. It's not even really a matter of comparison. BoS soldiers are highly trained, imo, and I think they would be able to hold their own against Space Marines, especially on their home turf.**_

_**Keep in mind that some battles may be a little weird in the mechanics, crossing two games on such two technologically different levels is not even close to ideal and it would be bland to have the marines come in, kill everything, find what they came to find, and leave. As to what I will and will try not to do, I can't say. Whatever will help the story progress and keep it a good read I will do, even if it means stretching the logistics of it. **_

_**I try to keep in line with fluff and what should and should not happen when crossing universes, even if its just one story about one game or movie, etc. I appreciate the review though, even if it was a little long it made me think about what was really needed and what wasn't in this Chapter.**_

_**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long, I was on a two week vacation with no internet. Here's the second chapter of Hellstorm. On one quick other note, I appreciate the story fav's and alerts that I've been getting. But I still would really love some reviews to let me know what I'm doing right and what I need to fix, so Read, Review, and Enjoy.**_

_**P.S. Also, please understand that I am a fan of Fallout, and I have been a fan of Warhammer 40k for a couple of years now. I have read books on Warhammer, I have played the table top and computer game. Whatever happens in this story will happen for a reason.**_

**Chapter 2: **

**The radio towers** were in disrepair, though that seemed to be a grand understatement. Cyrus pressed himself up against the side of the first tower in the trio and scowled at the decayed and defiled bodies that hung from the catwalks high above, some of them still dripping with red ichor. Two scouts moved to the second tower and Cyrus counted down from three to one. On the last number he turned around and put his boot heel against the door, watching the flimsy metal indent and break loose from it's rusted hinges.

"What the hell was that?" a voice asked, sounding suddenly distressed.

"I don't know just do what you gotta do and get out, these bodies need to be fucked up enough to be hung before Gear gets ba-"

Four loud thumps echoed through the tower , followed by the scream of the two raiders. Walking past the bodies with disgust worn on his face Cyrus opened another door, looking up the stairs and beginning to clear them, two steps at a time with Orion close behind him. The crack of a rifle broke the relative silence and Orion grunted as a rifle round tore through his arm. There was the sound of moving metal as the firer loaded a new round and fired again, this time almost clipping Cyrus. Twisting and laying himself against a wall Cyrus snapped his bolter up and fired a shot, splashing the wall behind the raider with brains and blood.

"Orion?"

"Okay Sergeant, it'll take more than that to take down a scout of the Blood Ravens" Orion grinned and began climbing the stairs again.

"_Sergeant, second tower clear, three dirty looking gangers taken down, doesn't look like much goes on here during the day,_" a scout reported "_Move to tower three?"_

"Negative," Cyrus huffed, kicking in another door and firing on the rooms occupants as Orion moved to the ladder at the end of the catwalk "do another search and move outside, watch yourselves and set up the beacon,"

There was a moment of silence before a reply "_What about that third tower?"_

"Regroup with me and Orion after you've placed the beacon, if these two towers weren't filled to the brim with targets, it must be the third," Cyrus walked inside the room and kicked the bodies before moving to the window "hope tech marine Remen can get these computers up and running…"

"_Sergeant, its Orion, made it to the top of the dish. It has multiple panels missing and there were some bodies stored up here, but not much else,_"

"Alright, make your way back down and regroup outside,"

"_As you say Sergeant,"_

"Any contact yet?" Cyrus voxed the other two scouts.

"_Negative, beacon is set and transmitting from a secure spot, waiting outside tower three's door_"

"Perfect, Cyrus out," two towers down and one to go.

With the beacon transmitting it was only a matter of time before the _Darkest Dawn_ would get it and send the HQ and more battle brothers. As he walked down the stairs, Cyrus couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right on the planet. From what he had seen thus far, it was inhabited by either monsters, or deranged chaos infested mongrels of the human race. Checking the clip on his bolter he walked outside and ran to the third tower where the rest of his squad had regrouped.

Not stopping for a second, Cyrus raised his foot and kicked the door open, his brothers filing in after him. They scanned for targets but none presented themselves "This isn't right…Orion with me, you two go higher up. Lets get this area locked down…"

**It was quiet in the chapel.** It usually was, out of respect for the spirits of those lost to the Chapter and out of respect for those praying there. Aramus knelt in front of the alter and went through prayer after prayer.

"Visiting the chapel yet again Captain?"

"Chaplain Alexander…" Aramus was torn from his reverie and slowly turned to face the aging Chaplain "of course, I find peace in this place,"

"Ah of course," Alexander nodded, the heavy stomping of his power armor's boots echoing through the chamber "you seem to be visiting more than you used to Captain, is another campaign in our future?"

"It seems to be the case," Aramus nodded and finished a prayer before standing.

Alexander tilted his head thoughtfully, his heavy features shifting as he examined the Captain. Alexander had been with the Chapter for many centuries, was a veteran of many battles, and despite nearly losing his arm to an Ork warboss, his body had not failed him. There was a certain quality about Alexander that Aramus admired. His determination. Through the hail of gunfire or the clatter of sword on sword he always seemed to be the one cutting swathes through the enemy ranks with every swing of his crozius Arcanum. Once the man had a goal in mind, there was nothing short of the Emperor himself who could stop him.

"You seem to be searching for peace increasingly more since you took up Captain Hyrcleons reigns as Captain," he noted, waving his arm in an arc as if presenting the chapel "are you simply paying dues or fighting personal demons Captain?"

"A little bit of both I suppose," Aramus gave a little shrug as he turned back to face the Chapel "It wasn't too long ago that I was a Sergeant Chaplain, nor was it long before that I was under command of one,"

"Perhaps you find guidance here then?" Alexander proposed.

"Perhaps you are right," Aramus turned and walked past the Chaplain "being a Captain means being given responsibility Alexander, however being Captain of the Fated means much, much more,"

"**More objects falling** from the sky sir, looks like…can't be," the scribe shook his head as he waved Elder Lyons over "sir these four signatures match the one we tracked a couple of days ago, the only exception being this one right here in the middle, it's much bigger,"

"I see…any word from the Pride on the pod they found? Anything that I need to be made aware of?" Elder Lyons nodded and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Negative sir, the Pride are still holding position and waiting for the scribes to get there,"

"Very good, inform my daughter that once the research team gets there that she can come back home, we'll need her and Paladin Keir's teams ready to move out and investigate this area," he pointed to the approximated landing zone of the objects.

"Yes sir, understood,"

"**Four objects falling **from orbit?"

"Yes sir,"

"Hmm, does the Brotherhood have any access to something that can go high enough in the atmosphere to 're-enter'?"

"Negative sir, as far as we know the Brotherhood is still earth bound,"

"Well then, it looks like we are receiving some guests, lets go give them a warm Enclave welcome,"

"**Perimeter established sir**," Damion reported to Aramus from his position on one of the radar towers "everything's clear,"

"_Good, tell me if anything changes,_"

Damion nodded and looked at the two other marines of his squad as they walked around the perimeter of the dish. Taking two long strides towards the end of the dish, he looked at the other two. The bodies that had been hanging had been cut down and servitors had been deployed with tech marine Remen and were reconnecting major systems in the towers. The HQ had been set up, though somewhat hastily considering the need to repair the towers that would be used for an extended com range and, if nothing else, watch towers.

Looking in the distance Damion began to track three figures, some sort of drop ship from what he could tell "Captain, we have three drop ships in bound from the south,"

"_Let them approach Damion, devastator squad Leviticus are tracking them as well, make sure that your squad is ready to react,_"

"So long as the Emperor guides us," Damion grinned "we'll be ready Captain,"

"_Good,"_

Damion was admittedly surprised at the appearance of drop ships in the wasteland. The planet, from what he had seen thus far, was bombed to hell and it seemed like any notable piece of technology had yet to be found. As the drop ships grew closer Damion could see the two rotors on either side of the crafts, watching their sleek appearance slow to a stop as they landed, the engines speeding up after ten men, nine in power armor and one in a white overcoat. He was the leader, though he must not have been much of one if he was the one under armored on the field. The dropships took off and began to fly away.

The group walked towards the towers and were greeted by Captain Aramus and tactical squad Famion.

"This is Sergeant Damion," he began, running a hand through his short black hair before putting his helmet on "targets confirmed, waiting for further orders…"

**Aramus heard Sergeant Damion's** report and simply nodded. Keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword he observed the entourage which followed the white coated man. Power armor on this world? And not of Astartes variation? That was a surprise indeed. Aramus removed his helmet and watched with amusement as the armored soldiers raised their boxy weapons at the movement.

"Greetings, friend," the overcoated man grinned and stood a few feet away from Aramus "I am Colonel Tiberius Granger of the Enclave, who might I ask, are you?"

Aramus sized the man and saw iron in his stance, a determination that must have come from time and experience. However looking in his eyes the man was scared, and Aramus did not blame him.

"I am Aramus, Captain of the Blood Ravens fifth company," he declared with pride "and I must say Colonel that I am not familiar with any force known as the Enclave,"

"Then you must not be from this here planet Captain," Granger's welcoming smile was slowly turning to a scowl "so let me explain this to you, so listen. These here radio towers fall under Enclave territory, so, I must demand that you leave this place,"

Aramus gave a thoughtful look and turned to look at the Sergeant next to him "I'm very sorry Colonel but that is not possible, while I'm sure you have your orders we have ours. And until we fulfill those orders, we stay,"

The sound of weapons charging filled Aramus's ears and he couldn't help but grin.

"I am going to give you one last warning Captain, the Enclave is not a faction in which you want to be messing with, this," he waved to his troops "is not even a fraction of,"

He was cut off as Aramus took several steps forward and hauled the Colonel into the air. Several lasers fired and hit Aramus and the marines around him, however they had the power of las guns and the most damage done was a smoldering of the ceramite plates.

Bolters fired and the power armored enclave troops were cut down before they could move. The armor held on remarkably well for something not designed to withstand a bolter shell, but they were unable to survive more than two direct hits before falling to the ground, lifeless.

"You do not wish to cross the Emperor's space marines Colonel. This territory is now ours until we have completed our mission. If you wish to make enemies of us then fine, however carry this as a reminder," Aramus tossed the man to the ground and pulled out his sword, lightning arching from it as it activated "we are merciless in dealing with those who fight us," taking a step forward there was a scream as a spray of blood covered the ground.

The colonel began backing up, trying to stop the bleeding of his stub of a left arm before picking up the remains and turning tail and running.

"Sergeant Damion…"

" taking a step forward there was a scream as a spray of blood covered the ground.

The colonel began backing up, trying to stop the bleeding of his stub of a left arm before picking up the remains and turning tail and running.

"Sergeant Damion…"

"_Yes Captain?_"

"Be sure to alert me to anything in your line of sight, do not fire unless hostile actions are clearly displayed. There may be more helpful beings on this planet who might find us…"

"_Yes Captain, Emperor protects_,"

"Aye…" Aramus nodded and sheathed his sword "Emperor protects…"


	4. Chapter 3: Blitzkrieg

_**Authors note: Ugh, I can't believe its taken me this long to write this. I apologize and hope that you're all still interested. Anyway, here it is, the third chapter of hellstorm.**_

**It had been **about five hours into the morning before the Paladins and Knights even saw the three towers that were now the home of someone or something. Holding up a fist Sentinel Lyons knelt down and squinted her eyes as if trying to make something out. After another couple of minutes she pointed to the radar dishes and immediately everyone saw the glint of a sniper rifle, though it didn't fire. They were being watched, there was no point for stealth now. Putting her laser rifle on her back she raised her hands in the air and slowly began to close the distance between her and the wastelands newest residents.

**Damion had been** alerted by the scouts of figures approaching shortly before he himself caught sight of them. He had passed the information along to Aramus and he had come out after what appeared to be their leader put away her weapon and raised her hands in the air as a sign showing their non hostile intentions. Damion watched with noted amusement as the Captain took off his helmet after exchanging a few sentences. The scouts continued to keep their gaze on the power armored figures. Suddenly a chorus of gunshots sounded and Damion turned to scan the horizon to see more of the drop ships heading their way.

**Aramus turned at** first to the direction of the gunshots and then to where they were directed at. Dropships were approaching and four bodies now lay still on the dirt covered ground.

"VERTIBIRDS!" he heard the female yell as she un slung her rifle and aimed, taking fire and hitting a disembarking trooper in the shoulder.

The other soldiers followed suit and removed their weapons and fired at the men that dropped from the ships. Aramus unholstered his bolt pistol and fired while running forward, his power sword unsheathing as he ran "FOR THE GREAT FATHER AND THE EMPEROR!"

A squad of marines quickly followed him and their bolters were alight with holy fury. A majority of their rounds bounced off do to their hindered aiming while running, however several punctured the devil armor and the some of the soldiers dropped in pain to die while some were brave enough to take out a side arm and continue to fire. If it was one thing Aramus had to give to them, it was that when they expected a fight they fought with some measure of honor.

In seconds he was among them, hacking through their armor and firing his bolt pistol into their skulls. He ducked a clumsy swing from one of his foes and cut through him at the waist. There was a scream from one of his battle brothers. Aramus turned and was about to fire when he saw an odd shaped weapon firing green globules of what looked like plasma at his men. In the few seconds it took for the marine to get hit his armor began to dissolve, a mist coming off of him before he started screaming, the goo like substance eating into his flesh.

The soldiers from the so called Brotherhood of Steel were fighting with a determination that Aramus hadn't witnessed in anyone but the Adeptus Astartes and a few choice Guardsmen. As the last warrior fell with one less arm and leg Aramus growled, turning and looking at Sergeant Damion and his marines he pointed to the dying soldier "I want answers, and he is going to give them to us,"

Damion nodded and one of his marines picked him up and began dragging him over to the towers.

"Now, Sentinel Lyons, tell me of this Brotherhood of Steel,"

**For some time** Aramus listened to the Brotherhood's origins and their mission in this capitol wasteland. For the most part Aramus was impressed and eventually he realized that he had just found the allies he had been looking for. The man who sat with Sentinel Lyons, Paladin Keir, seemed to continue looking around, constantly watching the movements of the Blood Ravens around him. While part of Aramus respected the need to watch your surroundings, it gave him the feeling that there was some mistrust between the two groups. Hopefully, though, this would be fixed in time.

"So…what are the Blood Ravens here for?" Lyons asked with a raised eyebrow as she kept a careful eye on Keir.

"We are looking for relics," Aramus replied simply "nothing more, nothing less. And unless some other conflict should appear and keep us here, we would be leaving as soon as we were sure all of the relics were obtained,"

"I see…and how long should that take?"

"About a month to comb this entire area, starting of course with a scan. If nothing on the surface is detected then we will move on to another." Aramus knew that there was a broad range of things to scan for, and the time given was under the assumption a sizeable amount of wargear or other such relics were 'found' and time taken to find and excavate them. Under favorable circumstances of course.

"Ah…"

"We will stay until we are sure we have found all we can however," Aramus nodded "and any assistance you could offer would greatly aid us,"

Damion growled in the background "_Captain, I understand the need for allies, but we are Astartes! Assistance should be demanded not requested,"_

Mouthing into his vox Aramus sighed "_If it is one thing I learned Sergeant it is that willing help is more useful than demanded,_"

While Sentinel Lyons was confused over what they could be talking about she gave them their time before seeing Aramus look into her eyes "I will have to talk with my father, but I believe some help can be given," she nodded "for the time being,"

"We are not asking for anything extremely long term Sentinel, and of course we will do what we can to help you in turn,"

**Damion found it** hard to believe that the Captain had treated the Brotherhood soldiers almost as equals, though it was hard to miss the hint of superiority in his voice as he talked. Though they were under manned even after being re-enforced by the reserve companies. Stepping into his quarters in one of the towers he took off his helmet and slowly removed his armor, standing in the middle of the room after setting his armor and weapons up in the most respectful way possible. Getting into a combat pose he went through the motions of combat. Punch, kick, block, sidestep, kick, block, punch. Carefully, step by step he went through them. All the while muttering a prayer to the Emperor.

"He is still new to his rank," Damion calmly reminded himself "give him time…give him time…"


End file.
